1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment in which a movable carriage is utilized to at least partially support a user's body, commonly referred to as a “reformer”, and more particularly to a telescopically collapsible reformer with a rigid frame carriage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Joseph H. Pilates, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,477, originally developed the concept of using a wheeled platform carriage connected to a resistance device such as a set of weights in conjunction with a stationary frame to provide a variable resistance against which a user could push with his/her feet or pull with the arms while in a sitting or recumbent position in order to exercise the major muscle groups of the user's trunk, legs and/or arms. Since that time Joseph Pilates developed many changes and improvements in the design of such an apparatus, and more recently, have been evolved by his students and others. U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,005 and my patents referred to above are representative of the current state of evolutionary development of these changes that have taken place since 1927.
The current conventional “reformer” type apparatus includes a wheeled platform carriage, which rides on a rectangular wooden or metal frame. The above referenced patent discloses examples of wood framed reformers. An example of a metal frame reformer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,033 to Merrithew. The carriage, which rides on the frame, is connected to a series of parallel springs or elastic members, which are in turn connected to a foot end of the rectangular frame. The carriage typically rides on parallel rails or tracks typically mounted to the inside of the longer sides of the rectangular frame. This carriage has a flat, padded upper surface and typically includes a pair of spaced, padded, upright shoulder stops and a headrest at one end to support the shoulders and head of the user when he/she is reclined on the carriage. An adjustable foot bar, foot support, or footrest against which the user places his/her feet is mounted to the foot end of the rectangular frame. The user can then push against the footrest to move the carriage along the track away from the footrest against spring tension to exercise the leg and foot muscle groups in accordance with prescribed movement routines. A carriage stop pin is typically mounted on the track near the foot end to prevent the carriage from moving too close to the footrest. These pins are typically metal pins with a sleeve made of a material, such as rubber to lessen the amount of noise made when the carriage is retracted against the stop pins.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,276, 5,607,381 and 5,681,249 disclose reformers and several footrest arrangements and adjustable headrest assemblies for this type of exercise apparatus. One of the difficulties, which the currently available reformers do not optimally address, is the portability and storability of the apparatus. Accordingly, there is a need for a reformer type of exercise apparatus that can be efficiently stored and transported without sacrificing quiet operation and full reformer capabilities.